A Botched Job
by Ladidumm
Summary: When Mikami accepts a job exorcising a restaurant, she never expected two living people with 'good eyes', a beautiful but lazy waitress, a skeletal server, and a poltergeist chef.


**I own nothing. Both stories belong to their respective authours. **

**I'm sorry about not posting on my other story, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So it sucks, but it's just a drabble, eh?**

* * *

Mikami is a storm. She moves like the wind, and wherever she goes, people bow down to her. She is used to this, and does not understand how they cannot bow down to her. It is simply expected. She will be baffled if people do not immediately bow down to her.

So, really, Yokoshima should have known trouble was coming when she declared she had been commissioned to exorcise a restaurant.

"Yokoshima! Okinu!" Mikami stormed inside, yelling with a triumphant grin plastered across her face, "I got us a commission!"

"Where is it?" Okinu asked, tilting her head with innocent curiosity.

"At a restaurant called 'Ghost Only'. Apparently, it's only open at night, and yet when people go there the ghosts scare them off. So what we can do, is order a really expensive meal, take some to go, and then we can exorcise them all and get free food."

_Mikami, _Yokoshima thought in resignation, _is so greedy._

"So, when are we going?" Okinu questioned, picking up a book and placing it on the shelf.

Yokoshima had a bad feeling. He just had a feeling that they were going to go-

"Tonight!"

-tonight. When he had an exam tomorrow. Oh, the irony.

* * *

The restaurant was creepy. So very creepy. And empty too. It was a dilapidated house, right beside the graveyard. Yokoshima was scared out of his mind. Because he could see them, thanks to all that training he'd done to help Mikami. And they were everywhere. The ghosts. They all looked like they were in pain.

"Good evening," said one man, with hitodama floating around him, "Welcome to Ghost Only. What do you feel like having?" his notebook and clothing identified him as a waiter.

"The special!" Mikami declared, "for all of us!"

"Understood," and with that, he walked away.

"Hmm…" as soon as he was gone, Mikami placed her chin on her hand, "he's alive."

"Ehhhh?"

"He's just got very high spiritual power," she explained, "so he can see ghosts. The pigtailed girl too. He was just called manager, so he's not just a waiter. As for the ghosts working here's causes of death," she pointed at a beautiful woman with flowers tattoos twining around her wrists, walking into the kitchen on the ceiling, "suicide. That's what the tattoos mean," she transferred her finger to the smiling skeleton, "murder. That's the only thing that would leave the bones so bare."

There was a crash and the suicide victim sauntered out, carrying a plate. Behind her rushed a ghost no older than Yokoshima and Okinu, wearing a chef's outfit and covered in bandages. His right eye was completely covered. It was weird, though. He spoke as if he was from generations ago.

"That's a bomb victim, from the wars, probably," Mikami finished analyzing what they were up against. "OK. The humans will be easy to deal with, and we'll wait for the other ghosts to leave. No need for ofuda, either. Just slap some tags on them, and it'll hurt so bad they'll just head off to whatever's next."

"Ah, OK," her assistants replied, and then settled down to wait.

The food was delicious.

"It almost seems a crime to exorcise him," Okinu commented, finishing putting the last of it into the doggy bags.

"Excuse me," the simple words made them jump. Had the skeleton heard it? Had he heard what had been said? Did he know what they were planning on doing?

"All the customers have left, I'm going to have to ask you to pay now," a collective sigh of relief went up. He was just checking on them.

"Sorry, but-" no further warning was given from Mikami before she swung over the table and plastered a tag on his face. He shrieked in pain and flailed around, and the remaining servers rushed over to their table in shock.

Mikami was quick to subdue both humans, overwhelming them with her abilities, before gasping and throwing a tag at the suicidal woman. Both humans were swiftly tied up, to be re-educated later, and she dashed into the kitchen for the chef, Yokoshima and Okinu behind her.

She then skidded to a stop, catching her breath in surprise. The things were floating. Knives, pans, they were all floating, and they were all currently pointing at Mikami. The chef himself was currently devoid of a shirt, and his entire torso was covered in bandages. The bandages were floating around him, and Yokoshima found him unconsciously looking away from the space where the ruined mess of his eye was.

"You~ hurt~ Ren-chaaan and Ema-chaaan~~~" the ghost said, voice lilting in an almost teasing manner. Then the various cooking utensils, some of which were _**really **_sharp, started zooming towards the Ghost Sweepers.

"It's a poltergeist, be careful!" Mikami shouted, dodging a rogue frying pan.

"It? That's not very nice," the ghost said, and Yokoshima felt himself choking as bandages wrapped around him. He glanced over to find Okinu and Mikami in the same predicament.

"It's rude to the ghosts," a voice agreed. "They may be dead, but they were once like you." He looked over to see the manager standing and rubbing his wrists, behind him was the woman and the skeleton.

"H-How?" Mikami managed to stutter.

"The ghosts employed here are all exceptionally strong. You should have used tags that weren't past the expiry date. Greed was your undoing."

"But isn't Ren-chan really stingy too?" the cheerful voice of the chef's ghost asked. "He won't even buy me a stone pot."

"Quiet, Yuu-kun," he said. "I'm sure that if you really tried, you could overwhelm us, but that would be expensive, no? So why don't you just leave with the food and drop the job, and we won't charge you."

"Yokoshima, we're doing that!"

"Ehhh~!"

"Why?"

"Free food means more money, Okinu! Come on, Yokoshima!"

* * *

"So…" the manager did not look happy. "You're back why again? And you brought guests…"

"Well, the food here's good, but don't worry; we'll pay this time!" Mikami chortled happily.

**

* * *

I may make a drabble series out of this. Depending on reviews, different crossovers. Like with Ghost Hunt, for example. Sorry about the ending. I broke the #1 rule: never write while half asleep**


End file.
